As semiconductor technology develops, an integrated circuit sometimes has a signal operating at a voltage swing lower than that of a signal suitable for an external circuit, such as another integrated circuit or one or more discrete electrical components. An input/output (I/O) circuit is often used in the integrated circuit in order to convert the low voltage swing signal from the integrated circuit to a high voltage swing signal recognizable by the external circuit. In some applications, the integrated circuit includes low voltage transistors and high voltage transistors. Low voltage transistors are sometimes also referred to as core (or thin-gate) transistors and are configured to handle the low voltage swing signal. High voltage transistors are sometimes also referred to as I/O (or thick-gate) devices and are configured to handle the large voltage swing signal. Core transistors are designed to be sufficiently large to handle the low voltage swing signal, but are usually not large enough to handle the large voltage swing signal. On the other hand, compared with low-voltage transistors, I/O transistors are usually larger and occupy a larger die space.